Demonic step-sisters
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Saeko discovered that her step-sister Lightning has a brutal side and she found it sexy. And she lets her hidden feelings for Lightning flow free. WARNING: Futa Lightning, step-sibling incest


**Demonic step-sisters**

Lightning was with her step-sister Saeko doing their favorite hobby, killing "them" without a care in the world. As the world has gone to shit. Both girls are very skilled with a katana. Having learned how to use it since childhood. Saeko first met Lightning and Serah when they lost their parents by thieves who wanted all their valuables. Saeko's parents were good friends with them, so they adopted the sisters. Allowed them to keep their family name. They were a happy family, but there's a demonic killer instinct within Lightning and Saeko. Whenever they use their katana, a rush overwhelms them. Once they start, they can't stop. Like with Saeko and the man who attacked her.

To her surprise, Lightning stood by her story of self-defense. Days later, she understood why when Saeko saw Lightning beating a mugger to near death, with her own hands. The look on Lightning's bloody face would send a chill down anyone's spine. Not Saeko, she found it very attractive. Right, when Lightning was done, Saeko rush to her step-sister and kissed her. Pressed her large breasts against Lightning. That's the same as Saya's 92 cm sized breasts. As they kissed Lightning told Saeko why she didn't reveal the truth.

"I'm the same way." Lightning said with a twisted smile. "Also.." she took Saeko's hand and moved it under her skirt and press her palm on Lightning's futa cock. "You know what a futanari is, right?" Pulled her skirt up, showed her step-sister the huge bulge in her black shorts. Saeko can feel the warmth of Lightning's cock transfer from her hand to pussy. Caused her black panties to become wet.

"Can I suck it?" Saeko asked meekly. Without a word, Lightning held up her skirt and pulled down shorts. Squatting down, Saeko moves her face close to Lightning's cock. Taking in the strong scent it gave. Causing her to be a little dizzy. Gathering her nerve (because this is her first time doing this) lick Lightning's cock. Ran her tongue along the veins. It did taste a bit bitter but after a few more licks came to like it. Saeko wraps her mouth around her step-sister's cock. Since her throat is not quite ready to take Lightning's entire cock, rub the rest with her hand. The other hand didn't stay idle and fingered herself. Lightning let out a pleasant sigh, still holding her skirt while placing a hand on her hip.

For the next two minutes, Lightning relished the sensation of Saeko pleasing her cock. She still couldn't get Lightning's whole cock in her mouth, but in time she will. Lightning pulls Saeko up at sets her by the wall "My turn." she said before pulling down Saeko's panties. She kneels down and spreads Saeko legs. Getting a good view of her step-sister's pussy. "Wow you're wet." she said then began to eat out Saeko. The purple-haired girl let out moans of pleasure as Lightning's tongue explores her insides.

With the way, it moved told Saeko that Lightning has experience eating pussy. She wanted to ask, but this overwhelming sense of pleasure turns the words that would come out of her mouth into moans. She was about to lose her ability to stand, so kept herself up by supporting herself on Lightning's shoulders.

For the next few minutes, Saeko felting Lightning tongue inside her. Tho it felt very good, she wants something bigger in her pussy. Big like the throbbing cock between Lightning's legs. The pink-haired teen knew this but took her sweet time licking Saeko's pussy. It needs to be nice and wet before the main event. Lucky for Saeko, that time was quickly approaching.

Much like her orgasm. "SISTER!" Saeko screamed as her pussy juices squirts into Lightning's mouth.

Recovering from her lustful daze, suddenly felt something very large enter her pussy. Her eyes widen and clenched her teeth as her insides were torn widely. Pain and pleasure surge through her body. It then she realized Lightning was holding both her thighs and was now at eye level. "Warn me before you do that." Saeko said with a jittery tone.

"Sorry, but you were so out of it that you didn't hear me telling you I'm going to stick it in." Lightning said. But before Saeko can wonder if she's is telling the truth, Lightning began to move her hips. Saeko grips the back of Lightning's blouse tightly and sets her chin on the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "It's going to feel good soon." Lightning whispers in Saeko's ear. And want Lightning spoke of came true. The pain dissolved and great pleasure took its place. And Saeko loved it very much.

Saeko let Lightning know by moaning loudly in her ear. This made the futa girl even harder. "Harder." Saeko pleaded. In which Lightning complied and pumps her hips as max speed. That turned Saeko moans into screams of pleasure. Having their large breasts pressed together added to that. Arms and legs lock around Lightning. She wanting to have Lightning close.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Lightning said with a sweet tone.

"I want it inside me!" Saeko said with a lustful smile.

Knowing their's no alternatives flooded Saeko's pussy with her cum.

"I want more." Saeko panted into Lightning's ear "Can you fuck from behind?" the pink-haired teen chuckles at her request. As soon Lightning pulls out and set Saeko down. Her step-sister turns around, sets her hands on the wall, flips her skirt up and sticks out her nice round ass. "Hurry." Saeko begged as Lightning cum pours out of her pussy. Lightning grabs Saeko ass (her fingers sank in as she did) then slid her cock back in Saeko's pussy. Who let out a loud cry of pleasure.

Gritting her teeth, Lightning pumps her hips. Saeko loves the feeling of her step-sister's cock carve out her insides. She showed this love by her moans and her pussy squeezed Lightning's cock. "I never knew sex felt this good!" Saeko cried out with ecstasy written all over her face. Tounge hanging out, drool drips out of her mouth, blush in a deep shade of red, and her eyes were blank with lust. Mind was filled with thoughts of Lightning.

Lightning hands went up Saeko's blouse and bra. Her pussy got even tighter when Lightning kneaded her large breasts. Everything Lightning did make her feel so good. If sex with Lightning brought her this much pleasure, she'll make a move on Lightning much sooner. Instead of suppressing her feeling for the teen with the rose-coloured hair. But better late than never.

Pleasure soon reached Lightning's body. It started from her cock then spreads all over. She had fucked other pussy, but Saeko felt the best. It also felt addictive. A thought of fucking Saeko every day. Every morning Lightning wants to sneak into Saeko's room and walk her up with a dick in her mouth or pussy. Lightning has a feeling that Saeko is all for that. "I'M CUMMING!" she screams loudly. Covering Lightning's cock with her juices.

Placing a hand on Lightning's chest, she pushes her on the ground. Before Lightning can wonder what's going on, Saeko sat on Lightning's cock and began to bounce on it. Going all the way to the top so Lightning's cock was about to leave her pussy, then went all the way down. As Saeko rides Lightning's cock, both sisters rubbed each other's breasts. Kneading and teasing the other's nipples. Lightning's moans were soon added to Saeko's. Her hips began to move with Saeko's. Saeko can feel Lightning was about to cum.

So she got off Lightning's cock and rubs her breasts on the futa girl's member. Since Lightning was so big, Saeko licked the head of her cock. Lightning moans and tightens her fists as she felt a huge amount of pleasure from her cock. "No girl had made me feel this good." Lightning moans. Saeko felt honored when hearing that. Soon pre-cum began to leak out of Lightning's cock. When Saeko licked it off, found taste favorable.

Every time Saeko licked the pre-cum off, more leak out. Saeko was more than happy to keep licking it off. Soon it was Lightning's turn to cum. Saeko felt her step-sister's cock twitch then it shot a large amount of cum. She tried to drink as much as she can but there was too much. So the rest lick out of her mouth and drip of her breasts. Once she's done drinking Lightning cum. Scooped and licked the cum off her breasts.

The two were panting and covered in sweat. "Let's do this again." Saeko said giving Lightning's cock one more lick.

"Yeah and with Serah." Lightning said panting and Saeko liked the sounds of that.


End file.
